


Sky of Black Stars

by Tsuki (Tsuki_Taiyo)



Series: The Martyr [7]
Category: Discord Murder Party (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Taiyo/pseuds/Tsuki
Summary: Everything is alright.
Series: The Martyr [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019548
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Sky of Black Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters, they belong to their actors and Internet Remix.
> 
> Have fun ^^

Magic. Usually magic would both calm her and help with the problems. At least it might. Maybe not with the healing. That was complicated magic. _And it is not as if I am allowed to use magic at the moment anyway._ Valencia brushed invisible dust from her dress. _Not if I want to keep up my health._

Starsickness Murder God had called it. Junior and Ezra had it too. Still, neither of them suffered the consequences. Her heart clenched. The cool metal of the diadem across her brow reminded Valencia of her duties back home. Of the people revolting, her father trying to sacrifice her. _And to think Junior of all people was one of them._ Her hands clenched in her skirts. _You can never trust appearances._

Her room seemed suffocating. Valencia shot to her feet and left the room. The hall was empty. Almost eerily so, but she forced herself to move forward. _Maybe someone is in the kitchen._ Her mind’s eye presented her with the image of Percy shoving something or other in the oven. Maybe some corn bread. _Was it only just yesterday that we did that? It seems almost like a lifetime ago…_

The closer she drew to the kitchen, the clearer she heard the clinking of metal and ceramic. For the first time, as if answering her prayers, something went right. Percy puttered around the kitchen, several batches of cookies already spread out on plates. Percy himself was elbows-deep in the bowl, kneading dough. Flour streaked across his forehead and dusted his arms.

Upon hearing Valencia’s footsteps, he looked up. A smile lit up his face although it did not quite reach his eyes. “Hello Valencia.”

“Hello Percy.”

She eyed the dough in the bowl curiously. “What are you baking?”

“Oh,” Percy turned back as if just now remembering his project, cheeks dusting pink, “I couldn’t get my head to, you know, calm, so I thought I might as well use the time and bake something for y’all.”

“That is very sweet of you, Percy.”

He blinked in rapid succession. Nodding his thanks, Percy turned back to the bowl to knead the dough. For a few moments neither of them said a word. The only noise in the kitchen was the soft clinking of the bowl.

As the dough was finished, Percy pulled it out of the bowl and began forming smaller balls, squishing them on a tray. Valencia watched him a while, then silently washed her hands and began helping him along. It earned her a soft smile that made her stomach flutter. Just a second later, her mind flashed back to the pool and her swim with Ezra. Her cheeks flushed darker. _If Hailey had not jumped into the pool in that moment… I might have kissed him._ Valencia’s eyes slid sideways to Percy, who just shoved the tray in the oven. She bit her lip.

“So, what happens next?” Valencia bent down to look into the oven. “How long do they have to stay in there?”

“The sweet rolls should be done in about fifteen minutes, when they’re nice and brown. I thought I could bring the others some,” Percy paused, his eyes brighter than before, “to, y’know,” he stopped again, “or maybe we could just put it in front of their doors.”

“That is a really nice idea,” Valencia assured him. Her smile felt forced and probably looked the part. “May I help you?”

Of course, Percy agreed to let her help. Together they spread first the plates full of cookies, then the sweet rolls, in front of the rooms. None of the doors opened. Somewhere in the direction of the bar, a single glass clinked, but maybe Valencia was just hearing things since the rest of the hall was so silent.

 _My mind must be imagining things. I wish we had some normalcy. But I doubt we will ever…_ Her throat closed up. She reached up to rub at the skin. Across the hall, Percy looked at her with furrowed brows. He obviously wanted to ask her if she was okay, but didn’t seem to be able to formulate the question accordingly. Valencia was unsure, whether she even wanted that.

The calm in the kitchen had helped push the reality of the situation away somewhat, but now that the task was over, her mind began turning again. The images, sounds, smells. They tumbled all over in her head, making Valencia feel sick to her stomach.

“Va-Valencia?” Percy took a small step closer. He looked worried. “Is everything alright?”

_No, there is no reason to be worried for me. No reason at all._

“Yes, yes,” she took an unconscious step away from him, not even noting the confusion flashing across his face, “I am perfectly fine. Nothing to worry about. I will leave you to your tasks now, thank you for letting me help.” Valencia waved at him. Turning on her heel, she went straight back to her room.

The door clicked closed behind her, the smell of cookies and sweet rolls filled the air. Valencia felt her muscles relaxing. Something released inside her. Warm tracks trailed down her cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little heads up: There will be no update on Wednesday. I've got an exam coming up and need to prepare for it. I'll see you back in a week ^^


End file.
